No You Can't Have OUR Lex
by wereleopard
Summary: Alien overlord Ka'el follows his son Connor to different dimensions looking for Lex to call his own after his died. Coming to this dimension he not only finds a great Lex but one that was even better than his own.
1. Chapter 1

Title: No, You Can't Have Our Lex

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Clex

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of Smallville.

Summary: Alien overlord Ka'el follows his son Connor to different dimensions looking for Lex to call his own after his died. Coming to this dimension he not only finds a great Lex but one that was even better than his own.

N/B The next chapter is being worked on and will be ready for posting tomorrow. It will be longer but I did want to do a little teaser for this chapter.

N/B I am on twitter wereleopard58 don't worry I don't post a lot and most of it is about fanfic. So you can hassle me for updates in person. I do tend to do those that people request first unless it is a challenge. You can tell me your opinions on my stories where you think they are going, or where you want them to and of course you can give me challenges.

Chapter One

Batman stood there with Superman waiting to see what was going to come out of the wormhole. They stood waiting ready to battle.

What appeared was something they did not expect, it was a teenage boy. He looked up and as soon as he saw the two men he paled and started to panic.

"Please don't hurt me." He begged as he fell to his knees.

Superman looked over to his friend and shrugged his shoulders bending down on one knee he looked at the boy. "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

It was obvious that something bad had happened to this kid and was afraid that the person was still coming after him.

"Connor, my name is Connor. I need to see Lex Luthor now."

"Why do you need to see Lex?" Superman asked.

"His life is in danger I need to warn him. He will follow me." Connor whispered afraid that if he spoke loud enough it would make it happen quicker.

"Who's after Lex?" It was no longer Superman talking but Clark Kent.

Connor stared at him straight in the eyes. "Our overlord Ka'el, the last son of Krypton."

Batman and Clark glanced at each other both more confused then ever before.

XXXXX

Jonathan and Martha just stared at Clark. Connor was laying down until Lex arrived, it had taken them a long time to persuade him to do that.

"Do you believe him?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." Clark shrugged his shoulders. "He won't say anymore until Lex arrives. Do you think it is possible that in another universe I actually did what Jor'el wanted and why would he be after Lex if I am the bad guy?"

XXXXX

Lex pulled up outside the Kent farmhouse. He had never expected that he would be invited back here again. There was something wrong, he heard the panic in Clark's voice begging Lex to hurry up and get there. It intrigued him enough to do exactly that.

Climbing out of the car he walked to the door, it was pulled open before he could knock on it.

Lex stood inside feeling uncomfortable the way the Kent's were looking at him. Suddenly a teenager ran down the stairs and hugged him.

He looked over at Clark. "What the hell is going on?"

"We don't know, he would say much until you arrived. Now maybe we can find out some more." Clark said walking into the living room knowing Lex was following him.

"What do you know?" Lex asked trying to make the kid let go of his hand.

"His name is Connor, he is from a different dimension. Ka'el is their evil overlord who will be coming here to get you." Clark quickly summarised.

Lex sat down and Connor sat at his feet looking up at him.

"You're an evil overlord?" Lex asked Clark and smiled at their shocked expressions. "I truly am not an idiot and trying to hide things is not any of your strong points, but enough about that, Connor why does Ka'el want to hurt me?"

"Oh no he doesn't want to hurt you. He is looking for another Lex." Connor explained.

"Why is he looking for another Lex? What happened to his one?" Lex looked at Clark even for them this conversation was surreal.

"He died, so Ka'el is looking for another one to be his concubine."

Lex heard Clark cough but at the moment he could not look at the other man. His gaze never left Connor's. He was glad that no one could read his mind, there were some fantasies of his that actually had him as a sex slave for Clark.

"Why is he following you then? Clark asked trying to move the conversation quickly away from concubines.

"He knows that I will find one that is the closest to our Lex." Connor explained.

"Why would you know better than Ka'el?" Lex wanted to know.

"Because I'm Ka'el and Lex's son."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

N/B Moreithel thanks for the tweets and conversation on twitter. If you do contact me I do tend to do those chapters quicker as it is the forefront on my mind. As discussed the in tweets an image I hope you will appreciated and will start that other story just a teaser for you g.

Chapter Two

Lex paused for a moment, he was actually a loss for words. But it seemed as if Clark still had some.

"You're what?" He shouted making Connor cringe and hide behind Lex.

"Clark you're scaring the boy." Martha scolded her son.

"Sorry mum." Clark stepped forward but stopped as soon as Lex held out his hand. "I'm sorry Connor I didn't mean to scare you but this is a lot to take in. In your world I am evil, Lex is my concubine and you are our son."

"Uhh that's ok." Connor whispered.

"Are you adopted or..." Lex really didn't want to ask if he was an experiment as it seemed the boy only trusted him.

"No dad, because of the meteor changes in your body. If you to uhhhh" Connor waved his hand around not really wanting to discuss his parents sex lives, not that Ka'el was a parent. He noticed Lex indicating for him to carry on. "Oh right um Ka'el can get you pregnant."

Clark and Lex just stared at each other, neither noticing the little smile on Martha's face.

"Well that is good to know." Lex mumbled and then coughed. "Getting back to the main point Ka'el is going to follow you here correct?"

"Yes, he thinks if I stay long enough or show that I care about the Lex of that world he will be like my father."

"I'm sorry you lost him." Lex whispered. "Have you met any like him yet."

"No, I haven't, I hadn't." Connor stares up at him.

"Wait Connor, you have just met me. You have no idea if I am like him at all?"

"It feels like it, I can't explain there is just this connection." Connor said with a smile. It was good to feel it again.

Lex looked over at Clark. "Yeah, I can understand about connections."

Clark couldn't help but smile back with Martha grinning as she watched them both. She always knew that there was something special between the two of them. If only they had treated Lex differently so many things could have changed. She could have grand-kids. It was never too late for that.

Connor looked up at them and smiled. "I have to go as soon as this recharges." He tapped on the item around his wrist.

"You're not going anywhere." Clark, Lex and Martha said at the same time.

"You're in danger. He'll know this none of the others would try and protect me. None of the other Lex's wanted me." His voice was sad.

Lex bent down on one knee and took hold of his chin. "I always did say I was one of a kind. There is no one out there in this world and now I find out in other universes either. I am that unique. You are staying here. I'm not letting you jump from world to world forever."

Clark moved next to Lex. "We're not going to let you. How long do we have?"

"It takes about a week depending on how the upgrades he had been working on are doing."

"Clark you talk to your 'friends' we'll be at the mansion. I might take a look at your little piece of equipment there and maybe we can find a way to block it."

"He's not going with you Lex."

"Really Clark, so you think it is going to be a great idea leaving him, in your home when he is terrified of the other you. I bet he would run away to me straight away." Lex paused. "Look I know you want to help, but Connor came to find me. He doesn't know you give him some time."

"Lex is right." Martha interrupted. "It is best for Connor. Lex can I come and visit technically he is my grandson and maybe the only one I get unless..." She trailed off.

Clark looked at his mother in horror.

Lex chuckled. "Of course you can Martha, Jonathan as well if he wants but obviously will have to be careful about what is said about me. I doubt if you will get any from us."

Jonathan glared at Lex but he hadn't actually said anything yet anyway. All of this was hard to believe even for them.

"Ok." Clark agreed. "I'll be along as soon as I talk to the others." He went to walk out, stopped and turned to Connor. "I hope one day you will trust me." With that he left.

"I am going to Metropolis so we get him some clothes. Martha would you like to help me. You have more experience shopping for boys than I..."

Before he could finish Martha was already grabbing her coat. "I would love to."

Jonathan couldn't help but smile at his wife. "Lex, I'll be buy with Martha."

"That would be fine Mr Kent." Lex replied it was a start. "I'll just call for a limo and someone to pick up my car. It's not big enough for all of us."

Jonathan looked at his wife who smiled. "With all that has happened and is going on you should call us Martha and Jonathan."

Lex stood looking a little stunned. "Thank you Jonathan."

XXXXX

Clark watched Lex and Connor the two of them had grown close over the last four days. It was as if they were father and son. It hurt him to think that Connor was scared of him, he did understand why but it didn't stop those feelings. It had changed a little but it still had been only a little time had passed.

Bruce was here, it seemed Lex knew all of the secret identities which in some ways made it easier.

"This doesn't change things between you." Bruce muttered as he watched how Clark had been looking at Lex.

"I think it does" Clark whispered.

Bruce shook his head. Clark was so oblivious to things. He didn't realise how Lex wanted him until this happened and he never took a look at Bruce himself.

Before Bruce could open the door it was ripped of its hinges and he was thrown across the room.

Lex stood and pushed Connor towards Clark who put him behind his back.

When Lex turned and got a good look at Ka'el his jaw dropped. Ka'el was bigger built and slightly more golden than Clark. His hair curled, green eyes sparkled, pouty lips curled in amusement. Then his eyes dropped leather boots, tight leather trousers, and a leather waistcoat tied at the waist but left a lot of that unbelievable chest bare. Add to what Connor had said about Ka'el this was a man from his sexual fantasies. If only Connor hadn't arrived here first.

"Lex" Ka'el moved forward and pulled the other man into his arms and kissing him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Clark was frozen to the spot not only was it weird seeing another him, again but he was kissing Lex. He suddenly frowned when he saw that Lex was kissing him back. That was just wrong, so very, very wrong.

He walked over and pulled the two men apart watching as they both panted and stared at each other.

"Lex?" Clark reached out and touched his shoulder.

Lex turned to him shaking his head trying to think clearly again.

"Take your hands of my concubine." Ka'el demanded.

"Now wait a minute I am no one's concubine. Don't ever treat me like that" Lex glared at the evil overlord no one runs his life apart from him. His father had done that for too many years until Lex took back control of his own life and started his own company.

Ka'el stared down at this world's Lex. His eyes flashing with anger, jaw tight.

"You are not like my Lex." Ka'el stated simply.

Lex opened and closed his mouth feeling a little insulted. "Of course I'm not." He replied indignantly.

Ka'el smirked. "You are so much better." With that he picked up Lex and vanished before any one could say anything.

"What just happened?" Clark asked.

"I think he is taking Dad back to our world." Connor said sadly.

Clark turned around and went down on one knee to look at his son. "I promise you I'll bring him back. That Lex belongs in this world with us."

Connor stared for just a moment. Hope could be seen in his eyes. "Ok."

"Bruce let' s follow the signature maybe they haven't left this world yet. We still maybe able to stop them."

"And if they have?" Bruce asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Then, you'll design another one of those bracelets and I'll go and bring him back."

"We'll go. You aren't going alone we'll talk to the others and see who will go with us. We need to plan this as much as we can, with as much knowledge as Connor gives us about his world and were Lex will be." Bruce turned to the young man. "Can you do that for us?"

"Yes, of course I will." Connor frowned ever so slightly.

"What is it Connor?" Clark asked.

"There was something different about him?" Connor said softly.

"What do you mean?" Clark wasn't really sure he wanted to hear this.

"It seemed that Ka'el respected him. My dad never stood up for anything, not really and not even me. He did love me though."

"So you think he's going to treat our Lex differently." Bruce growled out the words he hated having to save this Lex.

"Yes I do." Connor said simply, "What if Dad likes it better there because he is treated better than here?" The youngster had seen how people had talked to and looked at Lex here. He hated that and wanted to yell at them but Lex just smiled at him and said that he got use to it years ago.

"He'll come back, he has to." Clark whispered. A world without Lex Luthor in it was something he could not imagine.

XXXXX

Lex stared as he soon as they stopped. It was a huge mansion with servants heads bowed not staring at Ka'el.

He turned to look at the other man. "If you think I am going to cower like that you have definitely picked the wrong Lex."

Ka'el grinned and pulled Lex into his arms giving him another melting kiss. "Oh no I don't want you to cower. I like this fight you have."

Lex's eyes lowered and could see how much Ka'el actually liked it with the bulge in his leather trousers.

"Oh no." Lex said even to his own ears it didn't sound convincing. At least one version of Clark wanted him, even though it was the evil overlord. If only his Clark wanted him for real.

Ka'el picked him up again and carried Lex to his quarters. He had been so long with out his Lex and all that touchable skin. This man turned him on more than this worlds ever did. He couldn't wait to learn this familiar yet new body all over again.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ka'el dumped Lex on the bed and reached for the tie on his waistcoat and undid it. His eyes never left the bald man staring at him hungrily.

"Lex." Ka'el sighed. His bed had seem so empty.

"No." Lex said.

"You want this as much as I do Lex. I can make you happy." Ka'el's voice pleaded.

The two men just stared at each other, a loud banging from the door broke the spell that had begin to weave around them. Lex hadn't realised that he had moved forward towards the other man.

"Ka'el." A voice boomed before the door was opened and standing there was Bruce Wayne.

Lex saw Bruce look at him, dismiss him and then went straight to the overlord.

Ka'el glared at him, his eyes tinged with red. He grabbed Bruce by the throat and squeezed. "You dare interrupt me when I am spending time with Lex?"

"He's not your Lex." Bruce choked out his hands scratching at the invulnerable wrist that held him. "You could have anyone, me but yet you chase across other universe's to find someone that is not worthy of you."

"Who says he is worthy of me?" Lex sniffed.

Ka'el turned and smiled brightly. It was such a Clark smile but the main difference was he was choking another man at the same time. Bruce's eyes shifted to see the bald slender man now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You dare say that to our overlord. You disgusting piece of..." Bruce stopped as he gasped for breath.

"Ka'el stop it." Lex stood up and touch a muscular bicep.

"Why, he has no right to talk to you like that. He is not our equal."

"Please." Lex said softly.

"For you." Ka'el suddenly let go of Bruce who fell to the ground.

"I am sorry my lord for over stepping my bounds. I only say these things because I love you. I will obey you word. The council wish to speak to you," he paused, "at your earliest convenience."

Ka'el bent down and kissed Lex softly. "I must deal with this. I will be back soon."

Lex shook his head and smiled as the two men left. He stood up and stared out of the window.

XXXXX

Clark had slept the last two nights at the castle, his mother had been there nearly all of the time as well. Connor sat and stared out of the window afraid that he was going to lose another dad.

"Connor, we will get him back." Clark said simply.

"I'm not sure he'll want to come back." Connor replied.

"Why?"

Connor looked at him. "Do you realise how everyone talks to him, looks at him. If we find that he is happy there I'm going to stay with him."

"You're not coming with us." Bruce growled.

"Yes I am, you need me there and if my dad stays. I stay." Connor turned and walked out of the room.

"He's right you know," Martha watched as they both turned to her. "If we had treated Lex differently, trusted him so many things could be different now. If he is happy there, then why would he want to come back to this. A place where no one cares for him."

"I need him here, I care for him." Clark paused. "I can't live in a world where Lex isn't here. I don't know if I could leave him."

"Honey, I love you but you may not have a choice. It might be too late." Martha turned to find Connor to let him know that he had support.

XXXXX

It had been a week no sign of Clark. He knows that they will follow and it will take time. He's no longer sure that he wants to go back. Ka'el, it seems, is wooing him. They haven't had sex but every night he holds Lex in his arms. Lex has never felt so protected.

Ka'el is tough and can be harsh but the people don't seem unhappy. Yes they are under his rule but he is not cruel. The world is flourishing.

He worries about Bruce, he knows that the other man is in love with Ka'el and is waiting for the right moment to pounce.

The door is opened and in walks a dirty Ka'el, his eyes shining with tears. Lex is on his feet and quickly reaches him.

"What is it?"

"Alien attack, just an advance party. They mutilated an orphanage full of children to get my attention."

"Why would they do that?" Lex asked as he led him to the bathroom to get cleaned.

"They are Kryptonian's, they are coming and I don't know when." Ka'el whispered.

XXXXX

Slowly Lex washed and dried Ka'el this was the side that no one saw. The side that in many ways was still Clark Kent. Lex was wondering what Connor saw and maybe it wasn't all real in his mind. What had this universe's Lex told him because what they didn't tally up.

Lex got him back to bed and laid him down.

"Sleep Ka'el."

"I love you Lex. I wish I had always known this you. You belong to me and no one else."

"Ka'el."

"I know you are thinking of your Clark Kent, we are the same in many ways. I can love and protect you like no one else can. I need you especially now."

"Ka'el'" Lex whispered and kissed him and slowly stripped of his robe. Tonight there was no stopping. He had wanted this since he had first met Ka'el.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

N/B Thank you for pointing out I was spelling Kal El wrong, it was one of those blind spots I had lol. Sorry for the delay but due to hospital appointments, exams and pain it has been a little tough. Forgive me I give you smut!

I am looking for beta's (grammar Nazi's required) as I want to go through all of my fanfic and make sure it is up to a high standard, also for some original stuff as I am going to set up my own website g. Please let me know!

Chapter Five

Kal El pulled Lex into his arms and kissed him. As much as the Lex of this world meant to him, it was nothing compared to how he felt with this on. It was as if they were destined to be together.

"If you don't stop thinking and concentrate on me I'm leaving." Lex's smiled told him that it was a lie.

"I was thinking about you." Kal El paused. "The two of you."

"And?" Lex's voice was so quiet it could barely be heard.

Kal El reached out and touched his face. "My world's Lex was amazing and while he lived I never considered anyone else, but, there was always something missing."

Lex waited for Kal El to continue but he didn't. "What?" he asked giving the other man a little nudge.

"I always believed that he was supposed to rule at my side, but he wasn't strong or smart enough. Then I met you. You are so much like him but in other ways so much more. You both had a loving heart that was what drew me to him originally. I am glad that is the same with you."

"Thank you." Lex grinned it was nice someone knew that about him even if it were an alien from another universe. He sighed when did his life get so weird. That was right as soon as he moved to Smallville, but deep down Lex knew he would never change any of it. It made him the man he was today.

"You have such an amazing internal strength. You will stand up to me when you think I am wrong. I'm glad that Connor found you."

"About Connor."

"He's our son, he will come back and we will be a family."

"He's yours and this worlds Lex's son. What happened?"

"Lex knew there was something missing, I never hurt him but I wanted him to be someone else. I wanted him to be you."

"Kal El." Lex walked over and kissed him.

"Don't pity me." Kal pulled away.

"It's not pity, this is me caring about you." This time when Lex kissed him he kissed back.

"Lex." He sighed and completely fell into the kiss. "I can't wait I need you."

"Kal."

Kal stopped and pulled away. "I want you to take me."

Lex stared at him wondering why he had to stop and say that, then it hit him. "You've never been taken?"

"No, there was no one who was worthy. No one I wanted."

Lex grinned moving forward he nibbled on Kal's ear and whispered. "I'm going to make this so good for you."

It wasn't long before they were laying sweaty and naked on the large bed.

"I need you in me now." Kal pleaded.

Lex frowned there was something odd about this. "What is it Kal?"

"I want to have this before you're gone."

"Kal." He took hold of his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"Lex."

"Are you really sure?" Lex asked again. He wanted this to be something the Kryptonian wanted and not something he felt he had to do to keep him.

"I'm sure, any more sure and I'm going to explode." Kal moaned as those pale hands ghosted over his skin.

Lex grinned and pushed Kal back down. "It'll be less painful on your hands and knees?"

"I want to, no I need to see your face Lex." Kal had this horrible feeling that this was going to end sooner rather than later.

"Ok" Lex kissed Kal again . He moved down to that incredible chest. Licking every part he could reach. Tweaking one nipple between his thumb and finger, while his mouth attacked the other until they were both hard nubs. He then switched and continued the assault.

Kal quivered under Lex's touch. The most powerful creature alive was weak under him.

"More Lex." Kal sighed. This was never going to be enough, he needed so much more. Kal needed everything and it had to be now.

Lex looked up from the nipple he was giving loving attention to. Releasing it all of a sudden and the cool air hitting it made Kal moan even louder.

Lex then continued the assault across the tight six-pack and the trail of hair that continued down to the throbbing hard shaft that now rubbed against his cheek.

Lex moved so he lay between the Kryptonian's legs and sat back on his heels staring at the body on display just for him. A wonderful, exquisite banquet laid out. Kal's long thick cock bobbing against those hard abs, the tip leaking. Lex licked his lips he couldn't wait to taste him.

"You're beautiful Kal." Lex whispered reverently.

"Touch me some more, please." Kal begged.

This turned on Lex so much watching the most powerful man in the universe, any universe weak beneath his touch. Lex moved and got comfortably between Kal's powerful thighs. Keeping his eyes trained on the man below him he bent his head and took that thick, heavy cock into his mouth. This is what Lex wanted, had always wanted when he first met Clark Kent.

His hand wrapped around the bottom of that throbbing shaft and started to bob, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Up and down, slowly, watching Kal start to lose control. Suddenly he released Kal's erection with a pop.

Kal's eyes wide with horror at the thought that Lex was going to leave him like this.

"Don't worry we aren't finished, we've just started." Lex grinned. "Pass me the lube."

Kal reached over to the night stand fumbling as he tried to find the tube without breaking eye contact with Lex. Hie sighed as he hand finally grasped it.

Lex couldn't help but chuckle at Kal's desperate need. He grab the tube undid it and then slicked some on to his fingers. Once again he lowered his head and took Kal's cock into his mouth and started to to suck, every now and then lifting his head of to swirl his tongue around the top.

Kal groaned and spread his thighs further apart. He loved this but he wanted more, Kal had no idea what more was but there was this aching in his body that he had never felt before.

Slowly Lex slid one finger into the tight ring of muscle. He pushed until it was completely all the way in. He then pulled it out and back in, repeating this slowly unto it moved smoothly.

"Lex, more" Kal sighed breathlessly.

Lex added a second finger scissoring the two of them until it was easy, third and then fourth fingers were added he paused at the look of pain that passed across Kal's face. The last thing he wanted to do was push this.

"Do you want me to stop?" Lex asked quietly.

Kal opened his mouth to say something about Lex teasing when he saw the look on the older man's face. Lex was serious. He reached out a hand. Lex released Kal's cock and took hold of those tanned digits.

"No I don't. It feels strange but considering nothings been in where you are now that's understandable."

"Kal, don't this because you feel you have to. I more than happy, in fact, can't wait until I have you inside of me."

"Lex, I love you. I want this, I promise."

Lex just watched him for a moment longer then nodded. With a quick grin he flicked his fingers against, what he hoped with a prostrate. Kal's body arched of the ground as he screamed. Lex pulled his fingers out and pushed Kal's knees towards his chest.

Kal gripped hold of his own thighs to keep them in place, he had never felt so exposed or turned on. He wanted all of Lex and wanted it now.

Lex took calming deep breaths as he slicked his cock up. He kept eye contact with Kal wanting everything to be perfect.

To be special.

Slowly he pushed inside Kal's body. He had never felt anything so perfect. Lex waited for a minute, watching Kal's face closely.

Kal nodded and arched as he finally found Lex deep within him, as if they were one.

"Kal." Lex choked out. He pulled back and pushed in, once again so very tortuously slow. Repeating this until he was moving smoothly, Kal's legs moved and wrapped around his waist pulling him.

Lex knew he wasn't going to last long. He started to pound in harder and harder. His rhythm brutally fast and he knew he was going to hurt after this was done but it was worth it.

Kal reached for the headboard and gripped hold making sure he didn't move up the bed as Lex getting pushing and pulsing within him.

Lex reached out and took hold of Kal's cock trying to pump it time but unable to do that. He took hold of Kal's hips to keep up with the punishing pace. One, two hard pushed and Lex screamed out Kal's name as he came.

He quickly pulled out, pushed four fingers into the younger man, and covered Kal's cock with his mouth. His fingers pressed against the little nub and sucked hard as Kal finally came. That sweaty muscular body arching of the bed. His eyes and mouth wide open with surprise, come spilling into Lex's mouth.

"Fuck." Kal panted.

Lex pulled his mouth away, licking his lips he grinned at Kal.

"So would you like to do that again some time?" Lex grinned at the look Kal gave him.

"Yes, please." He sighed.

XXXXX

A large plasma screen showed the two men who had just made love. Sitting there were two men anger radiating for their very pores.

XXXXX

Batman turned to look at Clark.

"Clark?" He whispered they had been standing there for what seemed life forever.

Clark turned of his x-ray vision and adjusted his trousers ever so slightly. His face was red with embarrassment, his eyes full of jealousy, betrayal and fury.

This Lex was his!

TBC

A/N I hope you all forgive the lateness of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lex and Kal curled up. Kal grinned down at his lover. Lex had been so wonderful and caring when being inside of him for the first time. When he entered this Lex for the first time it had felt so different, it was perfect. It meant so much more, as it was meant to be and how it should truly feel.

"What are you smiling at?" Lex mumbled opening his eyes to look at his lover.

"I was just thinking about how different it was being inside you then it was with the Lex of this world." Kal whispered stroking the bald head, loving the feel of that soft skin.

Lex stiffened ever so slightly. "Different in what way?"

Kal grinned at him. "It was so much better with you. I never believed anyone when they said emotions played a crucial part. Sex was just sex. Now, with you, it is different, but in a good way. The best way." He bent down his head and kissed the older man.

XXXXX

Batman stared at Superman wondering why they hadn't gone in yet.

"Clark what the hell is going on? Why are we waiting?"

"They were ….busy." He mumbled trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"They were uhhhh. Do you want us to go?" Bruce asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"We are not leaving without Lex, even if we have to kidnap him." Clark growled as he stormed into the building.

The black figure followed immediately after the dramatic spandex covered entity. "This is not going to end well." He muttered.

XXXXX

The door opened and in walked Bruce Wayne. "My Lord…" He stopped as he saw the two lovers kissing in the bed. He had seen it on the screen, but had hoped he had got her before they continued. Obviously, he was too late.

Kal turned and glared at him. His green eyes tinged with red. "How dare you come in here?" 

"There is something you need to see my Lord. It is urgent."

"Go Kal, you're needed." Lex said smiling at him.

Kal kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Lex watched as Kal climbed out of bed and dressed. He also noticed Bruce staring at that perfect body. He could see the lust, desire and love in his eyes. With one last smile Kal left the room.

The large mirror that was encased in one wall slowly opened. Lex turned and grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around his waist.

"Hello Lex." The stranger said.

Lex's mouth opened in disbelief at who it was.

XXXXX

Kal stared at the large monitor. He couldn't believe it. How had the Kryptonian's got past their defences? There were so many of them. How could this world survive?

"What do we do my Lord?" Bruce asked, reaching out and touching the other man on the shoulder.

"We prepare for battle. It will be an honourable way to die." Kal whispered, turning he looked at Bruce and saw how the other man looked at him.

"My lord?" Bruce questioned.

"I'm sorry Bruce." Kal said simply.

"For what?"

"For treating you the way that I did. You are my oldest friend, and I do care for you. I never told you that. I'm sorry that I could never love you the way you wanted. Ever since landing here I was meant for one person. I guess you could call him my soul mate. Somehow he ended in one universe and I in another."

"Kal there is something you need to know. I hope you can forgive me for it."

Kal looked at Bruce confusion covering his handsome features.

"What is it?"

Bruce took a deep breath and prayed that Kal did not kill him. It would be what he deserved. He could be one of the reasons that his world might come to an end.

XXXXX

Batman grabbed Superman's arm and pulled him into an alcove.

"Look you cannot kidnap Lex if he doesn't want to leave. If he is locked up and in danger then that is different, and we will help him."

Clark glared at him. "I am not leaving him here."

"It's not your choice Clark. Lex has been in love with you since you were too young for him to do anything. When did you get these feelings for him, or when did you admit them." Bruce waited for Clark to respond and when he didn't Bruce continued. "It was when the Kal of this world came and claimed him. You didn't want him then, but because another you does and sees him differently it has changed things for you. Well, tough. Just because you want something now doesn't give you the right to it. Grow up Clark."

"You don't know what it's like Bruce. Wanting something you should never want. Wanting someone so intensely that you can't let them go. How do you live like that?"

"I know how you feel Clark, and you take one day at a time." Bruce said smiling sadly.

"Who did you feel like that for?" Clark asked not really believing.

Bruce moved forward and pulled Clark into a soft kiss, a light touch of their lips. "You." With that, he turned and headed towards the stairs.

Clark stared at him open mouthed. He never knew that Bruce felt this for him.

XXXXX

Kal had his best friend pinned against the wall.

"You're telling me this now, why?"

"Because I made a mistake I was jealous. You have to get back to your room now, or it could be too late."

"Too late for, oh no Lex." Suddenly, he turned and disappeared. Bruce ran after him at a human pace.

XXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Lex whispered as a knife lay against his throat. They had fought, but it hadn't been enough. All he wanted was to see Kal and Clark again one last time. Two men, the same but so remarkably different. Not only from different worlds, but universes as well and Lex loved them both. Kal was the one that loved him back, wanted him and trusted him.

"It's time for you to die."

"Kal, Clark." Lex whispered as he felt the knife dig into his skin.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lex stared up into his exact own eyes. Those silver orbs stared back full of hatred.

"You're supposed to be dead." Lex whispered.

"Kal was meant to mourn me and then I would return. He was supposed to treat me the way he does you. Love me unconditionally. I am the one from this world that should be ruling at his side."

"No you shouldn't. You scared Connor so much that he thinks Kal is a monster. You know what is funny you would fit better in my world, and I fit here." Lex chuckled humorously to himself.

"No Lex you are meant to be in our world." Clark said from the door, a dark figure standing beside him.

Clark and Batman slowly walked into the room and around. The knife dug deeper into Lex's next.

"How can all versions of him want you?" Alexander muttered.

"Let us take him back with us and then you have your Kal to yourself."

"No I wouldn't. I would still be second best to him. No matter what happens Kal will always be thinking of him first. If I kill him then you all will know my loss."

"Let him go." Kal's voice boomed from the door.

"How did you…" Alexander laughed. "Bruce told you. He loves you desperately and was always jealous when you showed benevolence to someone else. Kal you never noticed him."

"Bruce is my closest friend and I will always care for him. You can't make someone love you."

Clark heard a faint shuffle behind him and turned to look at Batman. Even though, he couldn't see all of the other man's face, he knew it was an embarrassment by the slight colouring. Clark opened his mouth as he realised what it meant. Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy by day, Batman by night was in love with him Clark Kent.

Alexander laughed. "Our worlds are so alike aren't they?"

A loud noise comes from outside the room lights up and shakes as the explosion echoes around them. Alexander looks towards the window and smiles. This is the end of the world as they know it. Kal finally sees that his dead lover is distracted. He rips Lex from his doppelgangers arms and throws Alexander to Bruce who grips hold of his arms tightly.

Kal holds Lex tightly against his chest and kisses him. Clark glares at them, jealousy devouring his insides. Kal moves so he can stare at Lex, gently brushing a finger down his cheek.

"You have to go Lex." Kal tells him.

"I'm staying here with you." Lex mutters stubbornly,

"You have to go back to you world. I don't know what is going to happen here. If I survive." Kal places his fingers on Lex's lips to stop him speaking. "I need to know that you are safe that you will look after Connor. Please do this for me. If I do survive and I am able, I will come looking for you."

"I love you Kal. You'd better be back." Lex grabs Kal down into a steamy good bye kiss the both of them desperately trying to show each other their feelings.

Clark moved to take a step forward but Batman grabs hold of his shoulder and shakes his head. He knows that Clark cannot get involved in this. The young man has already lost his Lex to the Kal of this world, and that is something he is going to have to get used to.

Alexander starts to chuckle and they all turn to look at him. "It may not be the revenge I want, but I'll take it."

"What do you mean?" Batman asks him

"Did you wonder how the aliens got past the defences? I told them, I was suddenly going to appear and help you save the world. Then you would love me the way you were meant to, the way you love this replica."

"You did what?" Kal growled as he moved over to him.

Lex grabs his arm. "Don't, he isn't worth it, and we don't have time."

Kal turned and smiled at him. "You mean I don't have time. You're still going Lex." He looks over at his doppelganger, who looks so young and so innocent. His eyes green eyes shining with envy. "Take care of him; take care of both of them. You know, just because Kal is a more uninhibited person and wants to control everything it doesn't mean you lose whom you are wholly. Yes, I am Kal, but I am also still very much Clark. My parents lived a long and happy life on the farm, even after I changed. We became closer because I learnt about whom I was born to be and whom I was raised as. They helped me become the man I am, and yes I rule this world, but they are still free. You are looking at things as if they are black or white. There are many shades of grey."

"I love you Kal." Lex whispered.

"I love you to Lex. Goodbye." With that Kal turned and walked away not before they saw the tears falling from his eyes.

TBC

N/B The next chapter will be the last one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clark turned and walked over and held his hands out to Lex. Lex shook his head; he can't deal with him at the moment. It was Clark and not his Kal whose arms he wanted to be held by. Lex moved back and ended up bumping into the dark knight. Batman stared down at his school friend who had now turned to him. Batman could see the pain in those glittering silver eyes. The ice around his heart that was all about Lex melted a little. He wrapped his arm around Lex's shoulders and led him out slowly.

Clark looked down as they left. It had hurt him so much when Lex moved away like that. Why was it now that he realised how much he cared about the older man. It looked as if it were too late for him. In his head, but his heart wouldn't seem to let go.

The three of them slowly make it out of the building with Batman nearly taking all of Lex's weight. Lex just wanted to turn and run back in to be with Kal. He knew that he could help them.

"Dad." Connor yelled, ran to him and held him tight.

"Connor." Lex whispered how was he going to explain what his biological father did.

They all turn as more explosions shake the ground beneath their feet. Tears fall from Lex's eyes. Now he knew he couldn't stay here. He has a son that he needs to take care off.

"Dad?" Connor looks at him with concern.

"I'm ok Connor, let's go….back." Lex couldn't say home, not know he knew what it felt like to be here in this world.

The explosions continued, and the sounds of engines echo in the air as the aliens begin to appear. They stand at the portal and look back at the palace that is now ablaze.

"Lex." Batman's voice was soft as he reached and placed a hand on Lex's shoulder.

"Goodbye Kal. I love you." Lex hoped that he could hear it and take it with him wherever he went. Whether it would be in this world or the next.

XXXXX

Martha paced the floor in the mansion. Every five minutes she stared at the clock praying that they would arrive back already. The doors open and in they walk. Martha walks straight over to Lex and hugs him. When she pulls back, she sees the sadness in his eyes.

"Let's get you settled ok. Clark can you get some food for you, Bruce and Connor."

"But what about Lex?" Clark whined.

"I'll deal with Lex. Please just do what I say." She waited until she saw her son nod. With that, she wrapped her arm around Lex's waist, and they headed up to his room.

"You don't have to do this Martha." Lex whispered.

"I know I don't, but I'm going to." She paused for a moment. "What happened? I can see the sadness in your eyes."

"I got to know Kal. Do you believe that you can just meet someone and fall in love with them?"

Martha smiled at him. "Yes I do, it happened to me with Jonathan."

"He could be dead now." Lex suddenly sobbed. "I left him; I could have stayed and helped. It was the other me's fault. Is there something in the Lex Luthor DNA that makes him do these things to other people?"

"It's not your fault dad. I would have loved to known the Kal you did. Would you tell me?" Connor stood at the door. He hated the fact that his real father had lied about Kal and then caused the destruction of his world because of it. He had overheard Clark and Bruce when they talked about it.

Lex lay down on his bed and held out his arms to Connor who rushed to his side. "Of course I can."

Martha smiled as she left the two of them alone and headed downstairs.

"Let's go." Martha tells the two men who looked at her.

"But Mom," Clark looks up through the ceiling to stare at Lex and Connor. That could be his family.

Martha walked over and hit her son on his shoulder. "Don't they need this time alone?"

Clark slowly followed his mother and Bruce out of the mansion. He looked back and hoped that one day he could be part of that.

XXXXX

A month goes by, and Lex manages to survive day by day. It would have been a lot harder if it hadn't been for Connor, Martha and Bruce to help him. Lex smiled at the thought of Bruce, after all this time they had actually become friends. The one person, whom it hurt to meet, was the one person who was trying desperately to get back into his life. Clark Kent. Not a moment went by that Lex did not think about Kal and every time Clark walked into a room, and Lex realised it wasn't the man he was in love with his heart broke all over again.

Lex stared at the looming mansion as he arrived. He hadn't been feeling well, and he had to get away so here he was with Connor in Gotham.

The heavy door opened, and an elderly man smiled at them.

"Master Lex, Master Connor please come in Master Bruce is awaiting you."

Bruce stood as soon as he saw Lex and frowned. "You're looking pale, even for you and you've lost weight. Come one."

"Where are we going?" Lex mumbled as Bruce dragged him by the arm to the Batcave. Lex's eyes widened in surprise and grinned. "This is so cool." 

Bruce shook his head as he pushed Lex into a chair and rolled up the sleeve on his arm. "I'm taking some blood and doing some tests."

"But…" Lex started to talk and suddenly stopped as Bruce glared at him.

"Ok, blood got it." Lex grinned and then he heard Bruce chuckle.

"How are you honestly doing Lex? Clark is worried about you."

Lex winces at the mention of Clark's name. "I manage a lot of it is thanks to you, Connor and Martha." Lex sighs. "Clark, I can't it still hurts too much to see him. When my heart realises it is not Kal and breaks all over again."

Bruce rolls down the sleeve and helps Lex to his feet. "You are going to have to start talking to him at some point you know?"

"Yeah I do."

"Go and get some rest you look as if a stiff wind could knock you over."

Lex hugs Bruce. "Thank you." He whispers into the other man's neck.

Bruce watches as Lex walks away and shakes his head. "You're not going to get romantic feelings for Lex Luthor." He tells himself. He was in love with Clark, wasn't he?

XXXXX

Bruce stares at the piece of paper in front of him and shakes his head.

"Lex!" Bruce shouts as he walks through the mansion.

"What?" Lex opens the library door and walks out.

"I know what is wrong with you."

Lex frowns, this didn't seem like good news. "Ok, tell me, I can take it."

Bruce raises and eyebrow and smirks. "Ok, you're pregnant.

The End

N/B Yes there will be a sequel as I do have an idea on what I want to happen.


End file.
